Fantasy: The Staff of Aktoz/Once Upon A Time
Once Upon A Time is the Pilot Episode for Fantasy: The Staff of Aktoz , it was picked up by CN, they praised it's combination of comedy and action. Script Starts with a town being attacked by dark creatures, then it cuts to Jane and Sketch defeating the monsters "Come on Jane, you take left i'll take right! We're taking down that freak!" says Sketch while running towards Osk. "Got it!" Jane runs to the left. Osk sees the duo and starts attacking with dark magic, but Jane and Sketch dodge the attacks and get up close "Take this!" says Sketch while shooting paint full-force at Osk but he just blocks it. "Grrrah!" Jane starts firing with ehr guns but Osk manages to deflect them with a shield. Osk sends a wave throws the duo away "Eugh.....w-why are you destroying our town like this!?" says Jane while trying to stand up. "Oh dear Jane, this is Ancestral God stuff, things a girl like you wouldn't know" says Osk while walking up to Jane. "Gnnhhrrr.....d-damn you!" says Jane before swinging her ice axe, trying to hit Osk. Osk uses dark magic to make a shield that blocks the attack and deflects it, hitting Jane right in the face and knocking her unconscious, the scren goes black and then shows Jane and Sketch waking up in an unknown place "Uggh.....w-where are we?" says Sketch while standing up Sketch looks at a sign saying "Welcome to Kinjo! Most peaceful place in Yume!" before looking at Jane standing up "Most peaceful place in Yume? So i guess we're on the same continent...altohugh that doesn't help us that much" says Jane while looking at the sign. "We'll have to rest here, i mean, we don't know where are we or what's the way back" says Sketch before walking into town with Jane. The duo walks into town before being interrupted by a loud "I'M LAATE!!!", then it cuts to a black boo with golden stripes flying through town, he crahses through a costume shop and gets bunny ears and then he crahsee through a clock shop. "I'M LAAAAAAAATEEE!!!" says the boo before noticing the reference to Alice in Wonderland and removing the bunny ears and dropping the clock. "Wait, WHAT THE--" says Sketch before the boo crashes into him, causing a small explosion. "Oh my-- *cough* *cough* who are you?" asks Sketch. "My name is Bombell! I'm super friendly and like exploring new things yay, BYYEEE!!!" says Bombell before dashing at full-speed. "Okay that was weird" says Jane. The duo keep walking until reaching the middle of town where they see a girl planting flowers "Hey, let's as her, she seems normal enough--" says Jane before being cut off by a girl with rainbow-colored hair jumping in front of her and squirting paint in her face. "HAHA! Gotcha!" says the girl before Sketch squirts her with paint at full-force, knocking her to the ground. "It isn't nice to do that to people, you know?" says Pincelle. "Uuggh....*jumps back on her feet* wait, you can manipulate paint too!?" asks Koloro. "Technically, yes..." says Sketch before Koloro jumps around in excitement. ""I totally gotta tell this to the gang! Oh my name's Koloro by the way, bye!" says Koloro before running away. "Okay, people just seem to be getting weirder and weirder" says Pincelle. Jane and Sketch walk up to the girl and ask her about Kinjo "Oh, so i guess you guys are new here? My name is Alice Harumi! I have been living here for a long time already, my friends and i could show you around!" says Alice. "We would really appreciate that, lead the way!" says Jane before following Alice. Sketch and Jane follow Alice until meeting with the rest of the gang, where the ysee some familiar faces "OHMYGOSH guys! This is the guy i was just talking about!" says Koloro. "(whispering to Sketch) Oh great, the freaks are here..." whispers Jane. "(whispers to Jane) Oh come on that isn't nice" says Sketch before noticing all the others are looking at them. "Well hiya there! My name is Jane Peterson and this is Sketch, we're kinda new here" says Jane. "Well these are the friends i was talking about, he's Bombell, she's Koloro, she's Ashlyn and he's Kid Kiba-- Wait where's Kid Kiba?" asks Alice while looking around. "Kid Kib--?" says Sketch before Kid Kiba pops up in his bat form from behind, scaring him. "Hahaha!" says Kid Kiba before turning into his human form. "That wasn't very nice of you! Also who's this girl *points at Ashlyn* she seems creepy, hey can you see behind that thing covering your eyes?" asks Sketch before getting close to Ashlyn and grabbing the blindfold that covers her eyes. "NONONONONONONONONO!!!!" says the rest of the gang. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" says Bombell before blowing up. Sketch pulls Ashlyn's blindfold and it cuts to Sketch laying on the ground all burned up "We told ya!" says Bombell after reappearing again. "So it's nice to meet you all! But i think we gotta be honest, we didn't come here because we wanted you see there's this guy tha twas destroying our hometown and--" says Jane before being interrupted by Sketch. "Uhmm...Jane!?" says Sketch while looking at an enormous shadow behind her. "Calm down Sketch i'm telling them, so this guy knocked us out and left us here and--" says Jane before being interrupted by Sketch. "WE HAVE BROUGHT HIS WEIRD DEADLY DARK MONSTERS WITH US!!!" screams Saketch before Jane turns around and looks at the army of beasts attacking the town. "Oh no! You're not gonna destroy THIS town!" says Jane befoere running to the swarm with Sketch. "Wait!" says Alice before the duo runs away. Sketch and Jane fight the monsters but there are too many for them they start losing until the gang comes and helps them out "Maybe all you needed was a little help!" says Alice before attacking the monsters. "Dark and eerie monsters that i can defeat using color? Been there, done that!" says Koloro before shooting paint at the monsters. "Huh, guess Alice was right, all we needed, and all we NEED, is some help!" says Sketch before running and helping the others. "Count me in!" says Jane as she stands up and attacks the monsters. The gang starts defeating the monsters and saving the civilians, until the last monsters form a big one "Kya!" says Bombell before dashing into the monster and exploding into him, however, it's uneffective. "Take this!" says Alice before making a sword out of cherry petals and attacking the monster, however, it's also uneffective. "Grrah!" Ashlyn uses his fire magic but it's also uneffective. "What are we supposed to do?" asks Jane. "I don't know!" says Sketch before dodging the incoming attack. "What if we all attack together!?" asks Alice. "Okay but i swear if this works this is gonna be the cheesiest thing in Yume!" says Jane before the gang uses their respective attacks on the beast, finally defeating it. "Well, i hope you like cheese then" says Pincelle. "That was awesome!" says Bombell in excitement. "I know, but i bet that isn't the only swarm of those dark monsters, i mean if Osk wanted to take us out then he should've left us in the middle of nowhere, it's like he wants somethign in Kinjo..." says Sketch. "Osk?" asks the gang. "It's a loooong story!" says Pincelle. "But we should probably discuss it in a café, i'm tired!" says Jane. The gang starts walking to a nearby café, the camera then cuts to Osk, who's watching everything from a giant bubble "Hm, you're more powerful than i thought, but you're still no match for me or my comrades..." says Osk. Credits roll References *Alice in Wonderland: When Bombell is flying around screaming "I'M LATE!" he crashes into a costume shop which gives him some buny ears and then he crashes into a clock shop, where he gets a pocket watch, Bombell notices this as he removes the bunny ears and drops the watch quickly after noticing. *ColorLoad: Koloro references her origin game when she says "dark and eerie monsters that i can defeat with color?" this a reference to the game's main enemy, the Grayscales. Category:Subpages